


Breathe

by Faramirlover



Series: April Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superman dies when and where Lex Luthor says, mildy angsty, month of prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman’s breathing is shallow and painful. He is dying and Lex Luthor is not okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end.

Superman’s pulse was thready and weak against his fingertips, his breathing shallow and weak, accompanied by a nasty sounding rattle on the intake.

“Superman? Come on. Open your eyes.”

There was no answering flutter of eyelids or a tightening of Superman’s hand around his own like there was in all the movies. Nothing.

“For fucks sake, Superman. This is no time for a nap. Wake up!”

Still nothing. Lex pulled back to eye the chunk of kryptonite sticking out of the hero’s side. Blood was still seeping hot and red from the wound, the poison rock doing nothing to keep the blood inside.

“Better out than in, then. Last chance to tell me not to. No? Okay,” he took hold of the green rock and pulled.

Superman came awake with a groan, body bowing off the ground. Hands scrambling about for something to hold. He found Lex’s arms and it was a testament to how weak he was that his hold didn’t hurt at all.

“Don’t let-” Superman cut himself off, the effort of talking too much.

“I’m not going to let you die.”

“Don’t let Conner see me like this.”

It was a shock to hear their son’s name from the hero. In their clashes as Superman and Luthor they didn’t mention him – Conner belonged to Clark and Lex and wasn’t to be used by either of them as a threat or bargaining chip.

“Clark-”

“He’s coming. Don’t let him…watch me die.”

“This isn’t how you die. I won’t allow it. You don’t get to die at the hands of some two-bit, wannabe supervillain. Your life is mine to take away. I’ve earnt that right!”

“Sorry, Lex. I’m letting you down again.”

He coughed, sticky red splattering across his lips, eyes sliding closed.

“No! Keep your eyes open. The League are coming. Stay awake!”

Clark struggled for a moment or two but it was inevitable when his eyes slid shut and didn’t reopen.

“Don’t leave me.”

OOOOO

Lex’s breathing was the steady, heavy breathing of the deeply asleep which Clark thought rather impressive for how uncomfortable the chair he was sleeping in looked. Conner was scrunched into a chair at his side, not asleep, watchful, alert.

“Hey ,Dad. Good of you to join the land of the living,” Clark recognised his son’s sarcasm as the defence mechanism it was. Like father, like son “You’re getting lazy in your old age.”

“Conner-”

All it took was an out held hand and his son was in his arms, tucked tight against him.

“Don’t do that again. Ever. Don’t leave me.”

“I promise.”

They curled together for a while, Clark rubbing soothing circles on his son’s back.

“How did I survive, Conner? I was dead.”

“Nearly dead. Lex saved you. Taking the kryptonite out stopped it poisoning your blood any more. The med team only just got your blood cleaned up.”

“That’s Lex. He always gets his way.”

“I always do. And don’t go thinking that’s the end of it. I saved you Clark. Your life belongs to me now,” Lex was smirking at him from his chair, no longer asleep, eyes crinkling in a smile.

Clark could feel Conner frowning but he only laughed.

“And what are you going to do with it, Lex?”

“You’re safe for now. I’m sure I’ll think of something horrendous, like doing my laundry, or making my breakfast. Of course you’ll probably have to move in to the penthouse, save travel time. And Conner too. I’ve got plenty of room.”

“We’ll have to see. I’ve got months left on my lease. I hate to waste money.”

“Tch. We’ll see about that.”

With Conner in his arms and Lex’s solid presence on the other side of the room Clark let himself breathe deep and sleep again.


End file.
